Make Life Count
by shockinglyawesome
Summary: Theres a saying that goes Make life count, make each and every day uniquie. To Dick Grayson this meant a lot. His life had finally been getting better. But when a stroke of bad luck hits, his world might come to a halt. R&R! Rated T just incase.
1. Headlights

MAKE LIFE COUNT

There was a saying that said make life count for you never will know what will happen in your life. Make each and every day unique. To Dick Grayson, this meant a lot. His life had gone wrong and just 3 months ago it seemed to finally be getting better. But when a sudden stoke of Bad luck hits him, his world might just come to a halt.

**Chapter 1-Headlights**

"Don't go to far Dick." Dick mocked Bruce as he walked through a wooded area. He kicked a rock and looked up at the sky. There were millions of tiny stars in the night. Dick had never seen so many stars. In the city, you really couldn't. He stared at the brightest star in the sky. They were learning about stars in science. A month until school was out. He was so excited to get out. But then again, he would be heading to high school. He didn't like to think about growing up. He just wanted to stay as a 13 year old. But each birthday he always wanted to stay that age. Each one except his 13th one.

He hated being 12. 7th grade bullies, no girlfriends, and the strictest teachers. Plus that was the year his parents died. So, that really sucked for him. But being 13 was ok. Yeah this year was mostly like his last but Dwayne stopped bulling him, the teachers were a little more lenient, and he had at least one girl flirt with him. But she moved away. He didn't really like her anyways. She had buckteeth and was a geeky jerk. Not his type.

Dick closed his eyes and sighed. It was so calming out here. So relaxing. Grasshoppers were at their highest volume, the streamed roared, and the stars twinkled upon him with the Moon gazing down on the stream. What was old Bruce worrying about anyways? It didn't seem like there was any danger out here. The only danger there could be was getting attacked by a rabid squirrel. Not even that really. He was Robin, what did he have to worry about?

Dick sat up as he heard something. He shrugged his shoulders and got up to walk around. There was a trail right in front of him and he decided to walk it. He hadn't been on a trail since he was six anyways.

***********************

A quick breath was all he could take for the little amount of time he had. A jump to tree to tree. Running through the sticks and branches hanging down. He had to focus on getting there first. If he took the slightest rest it would all be over. He could see him in the far off distance. Not knowing what would happen, what was going to happen. He was just looking down at the stream, watching the fish swim by. He thought he had made it. Made it first. But he looked back and a blinding flash of lights hit him. He turned his head back to see him walking away. Now farther then he was. He knew he would not make it. Not make it first. The only other way was to warn. Was to warn **him**.

"DICK, WATCH OUT!" Dick looked up to see blinding lights then, nothing.

He slowly started to regain consciousness. Everything seemed to be in slow motion regaining normal form. He heard sirens, like ambulances. He turned his head to see men in red and white jumpsuits coming to him. Their mouths saying he needs help. And putting him on a stretcher. He then remembered the last sound he heard. Someone saying his name. Bruce saying his name. He slowly turned his head to see a hooded figured that finally came out to be Batman. He was being took away, in handcuffs.

Dick finally realized that his gloves were covered in blood. They didn't think that he actually did this to him did they? But no, he looked down and a curly brown headed woman layed there bleeding everywhere. They zipped her up in a white bag and took her away. Dick then knew. They thought Batman killed that woman.

"No." Dick said. The images finally at the right speed.

"It's alright kid, we're taking you to the hospital. Your leg was almost completely severed off. You have a few broken ribs too." The black haired lady said.

"My leg?" Dick said as he took his attention off of the scene. He looked down and a huge slash was cut deep into his skin. That's when he started to realize the pain. "It hurts." He said trying to keep it in.

"We're putting you morphine." The blonde dude said.

"Let's go, go, go!" The woman said. Dick looked back at Bats who would not be let aloud to go to jail. 20 men were pushing him in the truck.

"Go Batman, go!" Dick yelled now trying to break free.

"Hold on kid, you can't walk!" The man said.

"NO! Let Bats go!"

"Need some Anesthesia stat!" The woman said.

"NO!!!" Batman looked back and saw what Dick was doing and had to go. He let himself get took away as Dick saw his hopes fall. "NO!!!!" The man stuck a needle in Dick as he slowly fell asleep.

By the way (btw) this is the sequel to my first story

**The Foster Father/The Father. But you can read this without reading the first one. It's like a completely different story. Hope you like! R&R! I don't own Batman! But I sure wish I did!**


	2. Is It True?

**Finally got the second chapter up!!!!!! Hooray!!!!**

************************************

**Chapter 2-Is It True?**

"Huh? What?" Dick said as he regained his consciousness. The room was blurry at first, then he put together that it looked like a hospital room. He finally saw it clearly and remembered what happened right before he was knocked out. "Batman." Dick tried to sit up put felt that he was in restraints.

"Do not worry. Your leg will be fine now. We stitched it up and you should be able to walk on it now." Said that female doctor.

"Thanks, but may I ask what's your name?"

"Theresa."

"Well Theresa, why am I in restraints?"

"So if you went crazy again you wouldn't hurt yourself or us."

"But Batman's innocent! He would never do anything like that!"

"Says you." Dick looked at her. "Well he confessed to it. He said I did it but you don't understand." She mocked him.

"What?"

"That's right. He confessed. I always knew that Bat was no good." Dick looked down.

"But he never killed anyone before. Why now?"

"I don't know." She said while taking the restraints off. "All I know is that someone called an ambulance because you were hit by a car and then when we got there the police was taking him away for murder. He's going to jail."

"But they'll find out his identity."

"Good. The man needs to reveal it. Shows how stupid he is for being a cop without a badge."

"He was only protecting me."

"The woman was innocent, she hit you on accident. Then he killed her for that."

"That's not how I remember it." She stared at him.

"Then how do you remember it?"

"I remember that Batman called out my name telling me to watch out. I didn't even hear the breaks go off on the car to slow down. I just got hit."

"Still, if she was doing it on purpose, she would've gone to jail and not him. She would've paid." Dick looked at her and sighed. Batman had really killed a woman. And now he was going to loose everything. His identity, his dignity, and him. That was going to hurt him the most. He had lost him before, and Dick knew he didn't want to loose him again. And Dick wasn't going to let him loose him again. If he lost him, then Dick lost his only family. And Dick wasn't going to let that happen.


	3. Trial

Chapter 3- Trial

"You don't understand!"

"We understand that you killed someone Mr. Batman."

"Jim, you know me. You know that there was a reason."

"I thought I knew a person that put people in jail. Not kill them to hell."

"Jim, you got to listen to me. This woman, she's not who you think."

"NO BATMAN! You listen to me! That woman was my love! And you killed her!"

"Jim please."

"I give you no mercy for killing Stacy. None."

"Jim."

"See you in trial Batman. Just be glad we haven't took off your mask." Gordon never took a look back at him. Just walked away. Leaving the bats silent.

**********************************

As the woman doctor left the room and disappeared around the corner, Dick slipped out of the bed and found his clothes. Put them on and ran out the door. He had to get to the local jail ASAP. But first he grabbed his phone and dialed Barbara's number. It rang twice when she finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Barbara, this is Dick."

"Dick? Oh my god, aren't you suppose to be in the hospital?"

"Yeah well I slipped out."

"Dick, you're breaking the law you-"

"I don't have time for this. Barbara, you know as well as I do, Batman's innocent of all crimes."

"Well, of course, but, he's never committed any to begin with." Dick stopped.

"You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?" Dick sighed and told her about how he got hit by a car and now some lady is dead and stuff. "OH MY GOD! Dick meet me at the front office of the jail."

"Got it." They hung up as Dick ran to the meeting place.

When they finally met up at the jail. They turned to Jim who sat there.

"Barbara, Dick, what are you doing here?"

"We want to see Batman Jim." Dick said. He frowned.

"That monster?"

"He's not a monster! He's innocent."

"Dick, sorry to break it to you, but he's already heading to court. He'll get convicted just like that." Dick was surprised at this.

"Jim, you're his best friend, why do you want him to be guilty so much?" He stared at him.

"Maybe because that woman he murdered was my girlfriend." Dick stopped. He had a girlfriend?

"He killed Stacy?" Barbara said.

"Yes, it was Stacy." Dick stopped.

"But he would never kill anybody, unless they were going to kill him. Are you sure it wasn't an accident? Maybe she was pure evil? He would never do that unless he had a reason!"

"DICK! NO! He killed her on purpose and he's going to pay for it alright?!?!?!"

"But, he would never-"

"Well he did. And that's that. If you like him so much do your own investigation. I just keep wondering what his sidekicks are going to be like. See you later Dick. Barbara, come with me."

"Yes dad." She followed him obediently. Dick stood still as he watched them go out the door and drive away. Something was wrong though. He knew Batman. I mean he was actually Robin. And Batman was actually Bruce Wayne. So he knew him the most out of anybody. _'if you like him so much do your own investigation.'_ His own investigation? He would. And that's that. But he was going to need help.

"Dwayne, Rick, I need you to help me with something. Yes I know I'm breaking the law. I don't care if your sister comes Rick! Fine, whatever, half sister. Just meet me over at Gotham Park." He hung up and ran again to the meeting place.


	4. Guilty or Not Guilty?

**Chapter 4….**

Guilty or Not Guilty?

"I know you're hungry Lola!" Rick said.

"Mom says you've got to take care of me! I'm only 8!" Rick rolled his eyes. He peeked up a little and saw Dick.

"Thank god you're here Dick! My sis was driving me insane!"

"Yeah, whatever!"

"Snappy are we?" Dwayne replied.

"Sorry, I'm sure you all have heard the news about Batman."

"Man! Who hasn't? My mom's all ballistic. She's like 'That man has to be innocent' my dad on the other hand is the other way around-" Rick was suddenly interrupted.

"I don't care! We're doing our own investigation!"

"Sweet!"

"Why not leave that to the cops?" Dwayne asked.

"Because Commissioner Gordon says he's guilty. And that's that."

"They can't do that!" Rick exclaimed.

"Apparently they can when the person killed was Gordon's girlfriend." Everyone was still.

"Woe man Really?" Dwayne asked.

"That's a shocker!" Rick said.

"Yeah well Batman deserves it. He shouldn't kill people." Lola said.

"Man, you've hung around your dad too much!"

"SO!"

"Shut up you two! Now come on!" Dick said as they headed toward the record central.

******************

"Has the Jury reached a verdict?" The judge asked.

"We have your honor. On behalf of these 10 hours of listening to both sides, debating, and selecting. We have reached a verdict." Batman closed his eyes. First this trial started out good, almost like he would win it. But when the prosecutor's DA started to interview him, everything went down hill real fast.

"Mr. Batman, why did you kill an innocent woman?" DA Skylar Mitchell had asked.

"She wasn't innocent! She hit the young boy Richard Grayson on purpose!"

"Still, why didn't you treat her like the other messes you clean up. Those sociopath people? Why did you kill her when she only injured one and those others killed millions?!?!" Bats closed his eyes tightly.

"You might not believe me, but that woman had a power. She had the power to take peoples bodies, who were, dead already." Everyone gasped.

"Are you saying The Stacy Bird was already dead when this ghost like creature took over her body?"

"Yes." Everyone started to whisper and snicker.

"Order is the court!" The judge yelled. Mr. Mitchell stared at him like he was insane.

"No further questions your honor." Now it was decision time and Bats could feel it. He was going to be guilty. Everything he worked for was going to be lost. Dick was going to be lost.

"We find the Defendant, Mr. Batman, on the count of Second Degree Murder, G-"

"STOOOOOOOOOP!" A yell came as the door slammed open. Everyone looked back.

"Dick?" Bats said as Dick ran up to the stand.

"Your honor! I have new evidence regarding this case!"

"Your honor! This young boy has no permission to be here! He should be in the hospital!" Mitchell said.

"No your honor please!" The judge looked down at him.

"I'm sorry Richard, but you must obey the law as well. Go back to the Hospital. And where is Mr. Wayne or Mr. Pennyworth? Shouldn't they be looking after you?" Dick looked at her then to Bats.

"I ran away temporarily." Everyone gasped and whispered.

"Order, Order! Mr. Grayson, you must go back to the hospital."

"But your honor!"

"No butts! Go! Bailiff, escort him out." Dick looked to see him. He wasn't going to let that happen.

"I said I'm staying." He leaped from the bailiff's arms and kicked him back into a chair. "Your honor, you must understand. I have come here today to give you leads that the defense did not pull. I have walked here, no, ran here today with stitches in my leg to protect a man that I know all of you think is guilty. But please your honor. Let me announce something." She was quiet for a long time.

"Make this quick Richard." He smiled then.

"It will be quick enough." He then turned to the crowd of people. "All of you people here today probably think this man is guilty."

"Time is running out Mr. Grayson!"

"Well, I give you this!" He pulled out a piece of paper. "What is it you ask? Why, it's a death record. A death record of Stacy Bird!"

"Objection your honor! That could just be from when Batman killed her!"

"We're not in trial right now Mr. Mitchell! Please lower your voice, I am listening." She looked at Dick then. "Please continue." He grinned.

"As I was saying, This is a death record of Stacy Bird, from two years ago!" Whispers went everywhere. "On January 15, 2007, Stacy Bird was found dead in her apartment. Slaughtered, beaten to death, and raped."

"That could've been another Stacy Bird! It's not uncommon to have people have the same name as others!" Mr. Mitchell said.

"True. But you didn't let me finish!" He was quiet. "Like I was saying. I did some research and found out that the Stacy Bird Batman supposingly killed was working at a stripper bar at Crime ally. That's what I like to call it anyways. She apparently took a customer to her special apartment and did a little business with him if you know what I mean?" The judge carefully listened on. "Apparently the customer, also known as John Billy was doing it a little too hard. So she asked him to stop. John didn't like that idea, so he raped her, forced her to her knees, raped her again then killed her." Everyone was silent.

"And? What does this have to do with her being the same person?"

"As I researched more about it, John Billy was found dead at the same apartment at that time, hanging." Everyone gasped.

"So he killed himself of the grief? It still doesn't answer it."

"I'm getting there! Chill out! Geez. Anyways! But when I did even more research, John Billy had died of lung cancer 5 years before that! So, that means, well, I don't know what that means, but I looked up the two women's picture. And what'd you know they look exactly the same. See for yourself your honor!" He showed the pictures. The judge then looked at the prosecution and defense.

"So who was the lady he killed?" Dick's grin slowly faded.

"Um, I can't answer that."

"And why not?" He cringed and looked at her.

"Because, I don't know." The judge then remembered what Batman had said. '_Ghost like powers' 'Take peoples bodies who were already dead'_ Could it be true? The judge sighed then.

"On behalf of this new evidence, I proclaim a mistrial."

"Your honor!" Mitchell yelled.

"Hush boy! Do a further investigation and let Batman go. He will be attending."

"But your honor!"

"I said hush! If what this boy says is true, then it helps with what the Batman says. And if that is true, you must take down that lady. Do an investigation on it. Find out what you can, and take her down Batman. If I see one of you people putting this man back in my courtroom or any others, I will do something." Mitchell sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes your Honor."

"Good. And commissioner?" Jim looked up.

"Yes your honor?"

"You better not continue to be mad at this man. If what they say is true, then your beloved didn't exist. Now get out of my Court Room." Everyone was leaving when Suddenly the judge said one more thing. "Oh, and Dick?"

He looked at her.

"Yes your h-"

"Call me Sal would ya." He hesitated.

"Um, ok? Yes, Sal?"

"You were a very brave boy today. Don't you forget that." He smiled back at her.

"I won't your, I mean, Sal."

"Good, now you run along to your ride outside, they're waiting." He smiled and ran outside to find Bruce Wayne waiting for him.

"Took you long enough?" He asked.

"BRUCE!" He lunged onto him. "I thought you were a goner there-"

"Shush, wait until we get into the car."

"Oh right." They got into the limo and rode away. "As I was saying. I thought you were a goner there for a little bit."

"Yeah, well, I would've been if you hadn't showed up on time."

"So, what really happened?" Bruce looked at him. His heart suddenly became weak when he saw his young innocent eyes staring back at him. He felt like he had almost failed at what he was there to do. Protect Dick. He then just grabbed Dick and hugged him. Hugged him as best as he could and would never let go.

"Dick, I just want you to know, if anything ever happened to you, I swear I would kill myself. I would die. And if something happens that tears us apart again, I swear, I'll do everything I can to get us back together. I swear on my life. I swear." Dick almost cried hearing Bruce like this. He had never heard him like this before. He didn't know this side of him. Well, he didn't until 3 months ago. When they were torn apart by the Joker. He had dressed up like a dude that was a parent wanting to adopt a child. Harley had dressed up like the social worker and together, they almost pulled it off. Dick spent 3 nights there until he found out that his newly friend Dwayne was the real leader trying to kill him. But Batman saved him. Bruce saved him. And that's when everything was right again. But now, things are all messed up again. And now, Dick had to solve the problem again. Batman and Robin had to solve it again.

"Ok." He sniffled and cried while he spoke. "But what really happened? What did you really do? What did she try to do, and who is she?" Bruce squeezed him tighter. And then pulled him away to see his teary eyes. _Don't cry Dick. Don't cry. Everything is going to be ok now. Don't cry._ That's what he wanted to say. But he couldn't because everything was not fine. Not fine at all. He looked at Dick again and said,

"All you need to know right now is that, I protected you."


	5. What Really Hapened?

**Chapter 5…**

**So what did happen?**

When they got to the Mansion, Bruce sat Dick down on the chair right where his parents large picture was. Bruce hesitated at first, but then he sighed and began,

"So, you want to know what really happened?" Dick nodded. Bruce sighed one more time then stared at him. "Ok, after you were hit by the car~"

24 HOURS EARILER….

"Dick no!!" Bats had said. All he heard then was a large crash. _BAM!_ The sound, he would never forget. He jumped down from the tree and ran over to the scene. Dick layed there, unconscious, bleeding to death. His wound was open, severely. "Dick, Talk to me boy!" He didn't say a word, his breath was weak.

"Well, well, seems like you've lost this time oh mighty Batman." Bats turned to see that curly haired lady.

"Stacy Bird, Why did you do this?" She looked at him.

"Why? Oh Batman, you're so silly. Don't you understand? I did this so you would know how it feels to loose every thing."

"What are you talking about? Stacy, you don't have a record or anything."

"No, not yet I don't." Bats stared at her.

"Stacy, did you loose someone you cared about?"

"Stacy? No, she didn't, she didn't loose someone she cared about, she lost herself." Bats looked at her.

"What are you saying?" She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not really Stacy Bird. Sure, this is the body of her, but the soul isn't. She died a long time ago. My name is Portia. Portia Logan. I never died, I never lived."

"What? If you never died or lived, what were you?" She stared at him.

"Batman, let me tell you something, let me tell you my story. I was born dead. I was born in the underworld full of darkness. My mother, she didn't want me. But she knew I couldn't live without a body. So she went to earth and found this family. I was just a little ghost like creature, until this family came along. They had a baby girl that had died. They really wanted to keep her. So my mother offered them me. She transported me into that sickening child's body. That's when I was supposingly a normal human being. That human family named me Anastasia. So I grew older. People started to pick on me in middle school. Girls of course they were. I was the gothic kid. Always the outcast. Then, one day, someone went too far. They picked and picked on me. So I snapped, and you know what Batman?"

"What?"

"I killed them." Batman stared at her. "Of course, I was only 11, so I felt bad, then this sudden, uncontrollable power came over me. These girls started to scream and oh how I laughed at them. I pinned them in the coroner and slaughtered every last one of them. Yes there was blood every where, but I felt good. This power made me feel strong. Like no one could stop me. But suddenly, I had sonic hearing, and I heard a little rat, ratting me out saying I was killing people in the girls locker room. The security guard started to come in there, and what was I to do? So, I suddenly leaped from that cursed body I was in and leaped into that little rats one. Of course, I killed her first. She had come in there before the security so, it wasn't hard. But, that rat, she had blood all over her too, and she had the knife. So what'd you know, who'd you think killed them all?"

"The rat?"

"Oh you got it right! You see, I have to kill the people before I jump into their body. Or at least they have to be dead. Usually I just kill them because it's fun. HAHAHAHAHA!" Batman stared at her angry.

"You're a monster!"

"Oh, on the contraire. You see, people can kill monsters and they'd be gone forever. But me, you can try to kill this body again if you want, but I'll still be here! No, I'm much worse then a monster little bat, I am your worse nightmare!" She did her evil laugh again then jumped onto Batman. "Now If you excuse me, I would rather like this body of yours! Big and strong it is!" Batman took out his Batarang and slit her throat. "AAKK!" She looked up at him. "THAT ACTUALLY HURT!" She jumped to go after him, but then she heard the police sirens. She looked over the trees and saw the cop cars on there way. "Crud. We'll finish this some other time Batsy! But for now, tootles!" She then jumped out of the body as Batman caught it. Right when the police arrived.

PRESENT DAY….

"And that's when I woke up?" Bruce nodded. Dick looked down. "The saddest thing is, she'd be a real good girlfriend for the Joker." Bruce stared at him, frowning. "What?"

"This isn't the time for jokes Dick. She is going to stop at nothing to try to kill either you or me. She will eventually succeed if I don't-" He stopped.

"If you don't what?" Bruce stared at him.

"If I don't make you step down as Robin for temporarily." Dick gasped.

"What?!?! But I can handle myself! I can do it! I promise!"

"No Dick!" Dick looked at him as if he were to cry. "It's just for right now." He said as he got on his knee next to him. "I'm sorry." Dick frowned and turned the other way.

"Whatever." Bruce looked at him sorrowfully and walked away.


	6. Determination killed the bird

Chapter 6…

**Determination Killed the Bird**

The next day, Dick woke up to go to school. He ate breakfast, got dressed, freshened up and went downstairs so Alfred could transport him. He didn't say a word to Bruce the whole time. How could he make him step down as Robin? It doesn't matter if it's temporarily, Dick loved his job! Alfred finally was ready to transport Dick. They got into the limo and started to drive. Alfred looked in his rear view mirror to see Dick with a grumpy face on it.

"Master Richard, do not be mad at Master Bruce, he is only doing this to protect you." Dick looked up at him.

"I can take care of myself! How is anything ever going to be accomplished when Bruce is always trying to protect me as Robin! I'm 13, almost 14, I can do it!" Dick replied. Alfred sighed.

"Going through the 'I can take care of myself' stage. All normal new teenagers go through it Master Dick."

"This isn't a stage Alfred! Normal new teenagers go skateboarding or hang out with their friends at a movie, not fight crime in tights! Sorry to break it to you Al, but I'm not normal." They finally arrived at school and Alfred stared at him.

"Just watch yourself Master Richard." Dick rolled his eyes.

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" He slammed the door as Alfred drove away. Why were they treating him like this? He was almost a high scholar. It's not like he was 5! Dick was able to hold off his anger long enough to make it into school. Rick and Dwayne met up with him in the hall.

"So what happened?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, how'd it go?" Dwayne added. Dick rolled his eyes.

"Well, the judge proclaimed a mistrial, and it's all good right now, but I'm hearing a rumor that Robin won't be on the job for a while." Rick gasped. Dwayne stared at him.

"What? Why?" They asked.

"I hear Batman thinks it's too dangerous for him." Rick was stunned.

"Well, it's just a rumor, it's not like it's true." He said. Dick rolled his eyes.

"We'll see." After Rick split up from them to go to his class, Dwayne whispered real low so no one would hear besides them.

"What happened? Why are you off the job?"

"Done tell you. It's too dangerous apparently."

"But you're Robin. You can do anything. Plus you're 13, almost 14!"

"That's what I told him! Well, I told Al that."

"You should speak your mind to Bruce about it. Don't let him push you around!" Dick stared at him.

"This advice coming from you?" Dwayne frowned.

"I already told you, no one remembers that I ever bullied anyone. That's behind us now. Isn't it?" Dick turned to him.

"I don't know Dwayne, is it? You freaking wanted to kill me! You practically made my life miserable and one thing happens and you think I should forgive you and be your friend? I don't even know why I did!"

"OH! So, you are blaming me now huh?"

"What? No! I'm just saying that you never make any sense!"

"Having this stupid conversation doesn't even make sense Dick! You're bringing back old wounds!"

"Don't call me Dick in middle school! People laugh at that! And goody for me!"

"Dick, Dick, Dick, Dick, Dick! HAHAHAHA! Your name is Dick!"

"Oh you are just asking for it aren't you?"

"You want to fight me?"

"Bring it on!" They were about to fight when they Dick, Heheh, Dick saw a girl walking in front of them. She had long luscious black hair and lovely Hazel eyes. Her skin looked perfect and smooth and she was skinny. She just kept walking with her hips moving side to side. "Who's that?" Dick said in a trance.

"That's Ally. She's new here." Dwayne said putting away his fists.

"Wow, wait, new? It's only one month before school let's out."

"Yeah, her parents wanted to move so they came here, and now she's here." Ally saw Dick looking at her and she waved as she turned to go to Science.

"She's in Science! That's our class!"

"And?"

"I can ask her out! Show her how gentle men I can be." Dwayne rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't mess with her, I hear the quarter back is trying to get with her, and she's going with it." Dick stared at him.

"This is starting to sound like one of those stupid school drama flick books that we hate. Stop it." Dwayne nodded.

"Still," Dick shook his head. He had to get with her. In the classroom, Ally was sitting right next to Dick. He wouldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Richard!" That teacher yelled. Dick jumped at the sound of his name.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Answer the question." Dick was stunned.

"What question?" The class giggled and so did Ally.

"What is the lunar eclipse?" This was his chance, to be smooth with Ally.

"The most beautiful thing in the world." The class laughed again, so did Ally. The teacher rolled her eyes.

"More explanation please?" Dick looked at Ally.

"It's this beautiful girl right next to me. Ally." The class ooed at what he said. Dwayne slapped his hand on his forehead. The teacher stared him down. Ally blushed.

"I'm sure a d-hall will fix that." Dick looked up at her.

"Bruce will kill me!"

"It wasn't me who got yourself into trouble." The class laughed at Dick as he sloped into his chair. He looked next to him to see Dwayne just staring at him like you idiot, but Ally was blushing at him. He smiled and wrote her a note.

-_Want to go out tonight?_ He sent it to her. She slightly smiled and returned it.

*_Sure. You can pick me up at 6._ Dick smiled, he had done it! He nodded to her signaling it was a deal. He happened to look a little down at her to see her enormous jabbers. He was aroused for a little while then shook his head. What was happening to him? He never paid attention to that before. It was like she had some sort of spell over him. After class was dismissed, he ran up to Rick and Dwayne.

"I got a date with her!" Dick said excitedly. They couldn't believe it.

"No way!" Dwayne said.

"With who?" Rick asked.

"Ally! The new girl!" Dick answered.

"No way man! You got a date with Ally! Awesome!"

"Yeah, but I felt aroused." They stared at him.

"AWWWWW! That's our little Richard! He's finally a man! He got the a word!"

"Yeah, but it felt wrong to feel like that." Rick stared at him.

"It'll go away. But don't let anything stop you from going the whole 9 yards. If she wants some action, you don't stop!" Dick stared at him.

"Rick! No way! I feel bad for getting the a word."

"Dick, you're finally a man, we'll be high scholars in 4 months! We have to loose it before high school!"

"What? Rick that is insane!"

"Come on D! It's just how it is, no guy here still has their virginity!"

"Rick! I'm not doing that! And you don't?"

"Well of course I still have mine! I'm cool! Not stupid like other people! But, you're still on the lower level, you need to loose it."

"RICK! No!" That's when a girl that had brow hair came up to them. It was shoulder length and she had blue eyes. Her hair was light brown and she wore t-shirts and blue jeans, no make-up at all.

"Hey guys!" She said.

"Oh, hey Veronica." Dick said. "I have a date with Ally."

"The new girl?"

"Yeah." Veronica looked down.

"And they're going all the way!" Rick explained.

"Dick! Don't you dare!" Veronica yelled.

"I'm not! Rick is just being stupid!" He said pushing Rick away.

"Whatever!" He shrugged then walked off, leaving them behind. Dick looked at Veronica.

"You don't like me do you?" He suddenly asked. She jumped and stared at him.

"Well, of-of course not! Why would I?" She stuttered.

"Good, because I really don't want this to turn out like one of those middle school drama books! I hate those books!"

"Like the Bluford series?"

"Exactly!" The laughed. "Well, I'll see you in gym V!"

"Ok!" She turned the other way and ran off. Dick was excited though, his first date, and it was with Ally. But, what was he going to do about the Robin scenario? He shrugged; maybe not being Robin was Ok.

**Authors note:**

I know I haven't updated in a long time, but stuff has been happening! Plus, this is not going to be a middle school drama book! No! That will not happen! It is Drama though, hints why this story is under the Drama section. Anyhow, Please continue to read, and please read my other stories, also my Friends don't know everything story about Robin as well in Teen Titans. Oh, Robin is going to be in the next chapter btw, it will revolve around that situation as well, not middle school drama! LOL! Please read!!!!


	7. I Smell Trouble

Chapter 7…

**I smell trouble**

Dick was picked up by Alfred smiling. Alf looked at him strangely. Dick was smiling?

"How did your day go Master Richard?" Dick looked at him.

"Great! Man, I thought today would be horrible because of the whole Robin thing, but I think not being Robin is good!" Alfred stared at him surprised he said that.

"You don't really mean that, do you?"

"Oh yes I do!" Alfred was even more surprised as he drove him home. Dick ran excitedly into the mansion to find Bruce there. He smiled at him though. Bruce was confused at this.

"You're not mad?" He asked. Dick looked at him.

"Nope. I got a date now Bruce, I don't care." Bruce was surprised as Dick ran up to his room. He flung some cloths around and found some nice jeans and shirts. He finally picked the right outfit out and nodded his head with satisfaction. He looked at the clock, which said 5:30. He ran down stares. "Alfred! We go to go now!" Alfred grabbed his jacket and looked at Bruce as they left the building. They finally got there at 6 and Dick ran up to her door. Dick took a deep breath then knocked. Ally answered the door and smiled. She wore a long dark purple dress. Dick smiled as he took her arm.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Where do you want to go?" She giggled.

"The Expo will be just fine."

"Ok." They smiled at each other. Dick's heart fluttered. This was his first real date. He knew they were soul mates. Alfred drove them to the Expo and dropped them off. Before Dick could leave, Alfred spoke,

"Master Richard," He said. "I'd just like to for warn you."

"About what Al?"

"This girl, there's just something about her that doesn't fit." This angered Dick.

"Well, I like her! Stop trying to control my life!" He shut the door again and took Ally's arm. "Come on Ally." Ally watched Alfred drive away as she smiled.

They rode a bunch of rides and won prizes, Dick bought them a funnel cake as it started to get late. Dick yawned and put his arm around Ally as they got on the Ferris wheel. It stopped at the highest point as the fire works shot out.

"It's amazing!" She said. She stared at Dick. "No guy has ever been this nice to me." Dick stared back at her.

"What about all those Jocks? They seem to like you a lot." She rolled her eyes.

"Steven is so overrated." Dick chuckled. "They're not my type. My type is the cute, sensible kind of guys." Dick smiled. "Of course, they also have to have a bad side."

"A bad side?" Dick was suspicious.

"I mean, I like the goody tissues kind but they have to have a little action in them."

"As in?"

"Well-" The Ferris wheel moved and Ally fell on Dick. She looked at him and smiled. "I'll show you." When they got off, Ally led him to a, well, Ally and pushed him against the wall.

"What-what are you doing?" She pushed herself against him. Her Index and pointer finger crawled up his shirt as she put her hand on his face and wrapped her leg around him.

"Do you like me?"

"Of course I do!"

"I mean, love me?" Dick blushed.

"Well, sure."

"So there's no chance you would ever leave me?" They got closer.

"Not in a million years."

"Then there's nothing to hide from each other." They started kissing, and then making out. She wrapped her arms around him and pushed her hands in his hair. He was just pinned the whole time. They started giving each other hickeys. (If you don't know what that means then don't ask me because you don't wanna know) Going all in tongue kissing. "I love you Dick." She said in a weird tone. It made Dick suspicious.

"I love you Ally." He said unsure. They stopped kissing as Ally stared at him.

"Want to have Sex?" Dick's heart jumped.

"We're only 13."

"Old enough."

"I don't know Ally, I think we're rushing."

"Hey, if you're old man gets all the women in his bed then why don't you?" Dick pushed her away then.

"Take that back, Bruce might be a player but he doesn't have sex with every woman he meets."

"Sorry. But has he-"

"No! At least, I don't think so."

"Doubts? Well, sorry to break it to ya Dick, but I caught Bruce hookin' up with a hooker." Dick stared at her.

"No."

"Yup, right outside of crime ally. My mom and I were walking by there and I saw him banging her." Dick looked down.

"You're lying!"

"You'd doubt you're girlfriend?" Dick stared at her and suddenly fell in some sort of trance to where he just had to believe her. It was her eyes, they spoke truth.

"He lied to me."

"So maybe we should do what we want if he thinks he can do what he wants." Dick stared at her.

"Ok." Ally smiled as she leaned against him and slowly began to take of her dress. Her bra and underwear was shown as she unclipped her bra. She kissed him.

"Well, come on, take it off, take my bra off and feel them." Dick couldn't do it, he leaned over and puked. "EW!"

"I can't-I can't do this."

"You nervous weakling! Get up and be a man!" Dick stared at her. Alfred was right, there was something about her that was different. "I'm sorry babe. You just scared me." She kneeled next to him and took her bra off. She took Dicks hand and put it on her you know what. Dick breathed really hard and kept throwing up. "This is all yours now." She put her mouth next to his ear. "All-" Suddenly, headlights appeared as a mans yell was heard.

"Put your cloths back on Ally and get away from Richard Grayson!" It was Bruce. Ally screamed as she grabbed her bra and dress and ran away. Neither Dick nor Bruce went to go after her. Dick was just kneeling there, throwing his guts up and getting messy. Bruce walked over to Dick and kneeled next to him. "Come on Dick." Dick stared at him and got up and got in the back of the limo where Alfred was waiting. Dick could tell Bruce was mad. He stared at him.

"Bruce I-"

"I don't even want to hear it Dick." Dick shushed.

"You won't even let me explain?" Bruce turned to him.

"What's there to explain? Alfred called me up telling me he had a bad feeling about your date and when we find out you're not at the Expo, we're looking all over. Then when we do find you, you're out trying to have sex with her? What's gotten into you Dick? You're 13!"

"It's not like you haven't done that." He mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Ally saw you banging a hooker last night!" Bruce was surprised.

"Well Ally lied because if you recalled I was with you last night trying to comfort you!"

"Maybe I don't need comfort! I can take care of myself!" Bruce stared at him.

"Then maybe we should put you out on the streets then Dick. You think you're so tough and a man now, go and live on your own! See how hard the world really is!"

"Like you have anywhere to talk! You've been pampered all your life, sure your parents died when you were a kid but you still had tons of money! My family had to work hard to get what they earned!"

"And what do you think my parents did?" Dick was quiet. "You think all that money just popped out of nowhere? They put their blood, sweat, and tears into what they did, now don't tell me about hard life." It was quiet. "I don't get it Dick. I give you everything, I treat you well, I try to be a good parent. But then you go off and do stupid shit like this!" Dick started to tear. "You want to be a man so bad? Alright, you're going to live with John for the next year."

"John?" Dick was surprised. "The Martian man hunter?" Bruce nodded.

"He'll put you to good use."

"You can't!"

"I can!"

"Please no! Please Bruce please!" He started to cry.

"Alright, my minds set, military boot camp. That's where you'll go."

"What?"

"Yes Dick!" Dick cried.

"I'm sorry Bruce, I'm sorry!" They got home and Bruce got out of the limo and stormed into the mansion. "BRUCE! I'M SORRY! PLEASE! I'M SORRY!" He cried and squealed. Alfred turned to see Dick pleading but Bruce didn't look back. "Bruce!" He sobbed. Alfred shed a tear.

"Come along now Master Richard, it's time to go to bed." Dick cried and looked up at Al.

"Daddy." Alfred was shocked at this and took Dicks wrist and led him out of the car.

**Authors Note:**

**Ok, Robin wasn't in this chapter but still, I hoped you liked it! Sorry haven't updated in so long, I'll try to update more soon!**


	8. Off To Military Camp

**Chapter 8…**

**Off To Military School**

The next day Dick awoke to a suitcase next to his bed. He thought to himself, _what happened last night? All I remember is me throwing up, then my head hurting like crap and I felt tears, I'm pretty sure, now I awake to a suitcase full of cloths next to my bed? _Dick tried to remember but nothing came to mind. Dick sighed and jumped over the suitcase. _Maybe Bruce or Alfred will know, _he thought. Dick ran down the stairs and expected a plate of nice home cooked food, but nothing was there. He didn't see anyone actually. He started looking all over the house. The living room, dining room, party room, business room, entertainment room, and all the bedrooms, but nothing, no sign of anyone or anything. Dick got suspicious then snapped his fingers. _In the batcave! Maybe Bruce was up all night doing something!_ He opened the secret latch to the batcave and went down in it. Still nothing. This made Dick really suspicious. He went back up to the top and looked out the window. To his surprise, there was Bruce and Alfred putting suitcases in the back of a limo. It was strange because this limo was different then theirs. Dick didn't know what was different about it, but he knew it was different. He suddenly saw words on the side of it. They said: Military Boot Camp Transportation To Bus Center. Dicks head started to hurt again and he remembered Bruce yelling at him. Dick ran outside to see what they were doing. He heard Alfred talking to Bruce.

"I'm just saying that this isn't a good idea."

"I think it is." Bruce replied.

"Ok, So he went overboard but do you recall times when you were younger and you did over the top things?"

"This is different Alfred, I never did what he did."

"So you think sending him away when he's already sorry enough is going to help?" Bruce through a bag in the trunk and turned to Alfred.

"I don't know."

"Then don't make him go."

"Guys, what are you all talking about?" Dick asked. They both turned back to see him standing there.

"Remember what I said last night?" Bruce asked. Dick was going to say no when he did remember. His eyes widened and he started to panic.

"No! No don't make me go! Bruce you can't be serious!"

"Dick, I know you're going to hate me-"

"Hate you? No Bruce, I don't hate you, but apparently you hate me."

"Dick, listen, this is for your own benefit."

"Just because of last night? You're the one going overboard here! I'm not going!"

"What?"

"That's right! If you want to see overboard, then I'm going to go find Ally and we'll live together!"

"You're absolutely insane."

"I will!" Dick put his head down as Bruce kneeled next to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I know this is going to be hard for you to understand, but I'm doing this out of my love, like a son, for you." Dick looked up at him and slapped his hand away.

"Lie. That's a lie! I hate you Bruce! I hate you!" Dick turned and ran away.

"Dick!" He kept running down the road, he didn't know where it was going to lead him, he just ran. He saw the sign of Mohave Rd. That was where Ally lived. He turned the to that street and went down to Ally's house. He stepped up to her door and knocked. She opened the door to be surprised to see him.

"Dick! I thought you would've been dead because of last night." Dick raised an eyebrow. "Not literally."

"Bruce wants to send me to boot camp." Ally was shocked.

"Wow. Boot camp? But he does the same thing!"

"He said that he didn't do that, he was with me the whole time."

"Even when you were asleep?" Dick thought.

"I guess not." Ally smiled.

"Well, you can stay with me and hide out."

"I would love to but-" Ally was curious.

"But what?"

"It'd be too obvious where I am, we should leave, run off together and live on our own, make a family! Get married!" Ally smiled.

"Oh Dick you mean it?" He nodded. "Of course I will! Let me pack my bags." Bags. Dick remembered then that he had left his bags. Now he didn't have any cloths.

"Oh shoot!"

"What?"

"I don't have any clothes."

"You could use my dead brothers."

"Your dead brothers?" Ally nodded her head and started to sob.

"When I was 5, he took me to the store, he was 13, there was a stick-up and he was shot." Dick hugged her.

"My parents died last year." He paused. "Where are your parents? I never see them." Ally sighed.

"They're always at work."

"I know how that feels." He smiled at her. "But we don't have to worry about that no more! Right?"

"Right." She got her last bag and turned to him. "Let's go." Dick had that hypnotized feeling again but he shook it off. Something felt weird. That's when Dick saw their limo driving around looking for him.

"Oh no! Bruce and Alfred are looking for me! They're coming this way!"

"Hurry! Follow me!" They ran down the street and into the woods. "Now we're safe." She stared at him. "You know, I was watching TV last night and I saw this special about Batman and Robin." Dick was automatically interested.

"Really? I didn't see that on."

"Well, it was. But anyhow, I noticed that the Robin character looked a lot like a certain guy I'm in love with." Dick looked around.

"Um, well, um." Ally put her hand on his cheek.

"Dick, you know you don't have to hide anything from me right? I love you and you love me. That's all that matters now. And if you are Robin and you want to still be him, I'm all right with that, as long as you're back by 3am. But if you are him and you want to stop and leave Robin behind you, I'll be more then happy to love you more." Dick smiled then sighed.

"Ok, I am Robin." Ally grinned.

"Oh, Dick, there will be no more secrets between us." She leaned toward him and started kissing him. Dick still had his eyes opened when she wrapped her hands around his hand and tugged on his hair a little bit. He was closing them when he saw a gun barrel. He pushed her off of him and yelled,

"Gun! Watch out!" The gun went off and it struck Dick right in the stomach. He went unconscious for about 5 seconds. He opened his eyes and everything was impaired. What he could make out was Ally smiling and laughing at him. He looked down to see blood oozing out of his body. "Ally, why?"

"Why? Stupid boy. My name isn't Ally." She started to transform. "I am Portia Logan! I am your worst nightmare!" The limp body flailed to the ground.

"No! Not you!"

"Yes me! And once I see you suffer and die, you'll be my next body!" Dick tried to get up but he was too weak. He stopped trying.

"So this is how it ends? Killed by my girlfriend." Dick slowly went unconscious. Suddenly he heard screams and loud noises. A car screech and muffled sounds like there was a fight. Another loud shriek. He felt himself get picked up then layed down on a soft cushion. _This really is the end, _he thought,_ this is the last time I will ever feel loved, ever feel anything._

"Hang in there kiddo." Dick heard a male voice. It was Bruce, he could tell. "It's not over just yet."

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry for the long break, but I hope you enjoy this new and fresh chapter!**


	9. Shot through the hot and it's too late

**Chapter 9….**

**Shot in the heart and it's too late**

Dick awoke to find himself in a hospital. He looked around when he felt the pain in his stomach. He layed back down.

"This week just isn't my week is it?" He said to himself.

"I suppose not." Dick looked up to see Bruce, Alfred, Commissioner Gordon, and Barbara. He looked down again and realized the mistakes he had done.

"Bruce, I'm sorry, I was being a total brat. But, every time I doubted her, it was like she put me in a trance to believe her, and do what she said." Bruce nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe that you didn't want to do those things, and didn't let you explain. I was just so mad, the maddest I had ever been and it got to me, got to me so much, I was going to send you away." He paused and stared at him. "I can't afford loosing you again Dick." They smiled at each other and hugged.

"Well, we got the woman in custody, but she won't talk or explain who she is. She sounds like that woman Batman had explained, I can't believe I ever doubted him myself." Gordon said.

"But if she is that woman, that means she killed Theresa." Barbara exclaimed.

"And that means she needs to burn in hell." Gordon turned back to Dick and Bruce. "It seems we need to find Batman to identify her. Why don't you come along? You two seem liked you would get along great Bruce." Bruce and Dick stared at each other.

"Thanks for the offer, but I got a kid here that needs to get back home." He replied. He smiled at Dick.

"Well alright, I'll catch up with you two later." Then they left. Bruce checked Dick out and they started heading home. It was almost nighttime already.

"Wow, I must've been in surgery for a long time." Dick said.

"You quite were Master Richard, 5 hours to be exact." Alfred replied. Dick thought.

"Bruce, I know you're probably going to disagree with this, but I want to go with you to identify this chick, as Robin." He looked at him.

"What?" He asked.

"She's already harmed me, what can she possibly do next? Besides, she knows who I am…I kind of…revealed my secret to her."

"You what?"

"I'm sorry, I was like in a trance!" Bruce sighed.

"Alright, but your not doing any strenuous work." He was surprised.

"Wait, you're agreeing? You said yes?" He nodded. "Awesome! We'll show this lady not to mess with the dynamic duo!"

The bat signal was finally turned on as Batman and Robin swung high above the city and landed on the roof.

"What is it Commissioner?" Bats asked. Gordon looked down to see Robin there too.

"First thing's first, I wanted to apologize for not believing in you Batman, I should've known you wouldn't ever kill someone. Second thing, I think we got that lady you were talking about."

"Portia Logan?"

"Yes, her, the one Richard Grayson tried to explain to the judge about. Oh, there's some news, turns out she was in a body of a dead 13-year-old girl named Lucy Cameron. She'd been dead for three days before she took over her body. Well, she named herself Ally and started going out with that good, young boy and tricked him and shot him in the stomach. Luckily, Bruce Wayne showed up looking for him and stopped her and turned her in." Robin looked down.

"What a manipulator. We need to take her down!" He slammed his fist into his hand.

"Hold on there kiddo, you haven't met her yet, she has ways of getting to your brain." Robin looked at the Commiss.

"I can handle her." Gordon led them to Arkum Asylum. They passed previous villains they all had. Robin saw the Joker and stuck his tongue out at him. They finally arrived at her area. They looked through the window and Batman with out a doubt said,

"That's her."

"Are you sure?" Gordon asked.

"Positive." He nodded. The woman laughed as she saw Robin.

"Nice to finally meet you 'Robin'." She laughed again. He stared at her.

"Not nice to meet you scum bag." He replied.

"Oh, that hurt my feelings."

"Like I care!"

"You don't?" He stared at her.

"No. You're stupid trance won't change my mind either." She was angered.

"Little brat! Wait 'till I get my hands on you!"

"Sorry, that's a little to late Portia, a.k.a Ally, a.k.a Stacy Bird!" Robin turned to the Commiss. "Commiss, Stacy Bird was dead before you knew her. The Stacy Bird you knew was actually this woman taking over her dead body. You see, she can't kill anyone unless she's in a body that's already dead. So she took over Stacy's body and plotted a plan against Batman since she knew you knew him. She got together with you, framed him for killing 'Stacy Bird' then went into another body, which happened to be Lucy Cameron's. Then tried to kill Dick Grayson to get to Batman because he had taken up for him in the trial." Gordon stared at her.

"You monster." He said to her.

"All she can do now is sit in their for the rest of infinity, since she never dies, and do the same thing over and over again."

"Now that's what I call torture." Batman said. Portia stared at them.

"One day I'll get out of here! One day! And that will be the end of you two! The end!" They just walked away.

They stood back on the roof as Gordon wished them well and headed off. Batman turned to Robin to see him thinking hard.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked. Robin looked up at him.

"You know, what if one day she does get out? Then what?" Batman smiled and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Then we'll be ready." Robin smiled as they stood up and shot out their grappling hooks. They both smiled knowing that no one could stop the Dynamic Duo.

THE END!

**AN: Thank you all who read this! I will be coming out with another Batman and Robin story called "A Birds Tale". Please Review this and tell me what you thought about this story. I know I hadn't updated it in a long time, but school and other things had caught up to me! Thx again! And here's a special sneak peek at the next story:**

**A Birds Tale**

_**Dear Batman,**_

_**By now you must've notice that your little sidekick is missing. Well, don't worry; he's in safe hands. Well, if you call me safe hands. I'm just doing a little test is all to see if this bird can really fly. See me at the circus, yes the circus…yes…I know everything about you and him.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

ROFLMAO 


End file.
